1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer systems, and, in particular, to a multi-connection control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Some systems need to access a shared database connected to a server simultaneously with multiple requests. These systems need to access the server expeditiously at more than one time and in such a way that the number of available access permits are not exceeded. That is, these systems may have a limit as to how many users or requests may access the server. However, these systems want to access a server as many times as necessary. For example, one system may be a banking system which is used by many customers to access their account balances simultaneously. In this scenario, the banking system would need to access the server multiple times, once for each customer request. Some conventional systems access the server serially to process each request, which does not provide information to each customer efficiently.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved technique for accessing a server to process multiple requests.